wikioszkolefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kinderpunk
Kinderpunk-punk, który jeszcze nie jest dorosły. Bunt Kinderpunki, żywiąc nadzieję, że zostaną punkami, ustrajają się przezornie we wszystkie potrzebne emblematy buntu. Sprzeciwiają się jednocześnie wszystkiemu wokół i pomijają fazę interakcji z czynnikiem wywołującym sprzeciw u tych, na których pozują. Chętnie zniszczyliby system, ale nie bardzo wiedzą co to. Wygląd Adaptując się do nowych grzywek (docelowo: irokez), nowych glanów (docelowo: stare glany), nowych kurtek (docelowo: zmatowiałe łachmany), kinderpunki nie dostrzegają, że wymienione przymioty brudastwa nie są wstępem do punklife'u, a jego następstwem. W efekcie wyglądają jak bardzo jaskrawe papugi, którym jednakże papuzi Stwórca poskąpił gustu. Jedynym pożytkiem dla błyskawicznej adaptacji przeprowadzanej w markowych sklepach odzieżowych jest ten, jaki stare punki mają z młodych, kiedy wymieniają swoją rozklekotaną, „kultową” własność na porządne produkty, zazwyczaj w proporcji: stare koraliki (należące wszakże jeszcze do Boba Marleya) na komplet odzieży jesiennej. Zachowanie Kinderpunki wymieniają też między sobą. Nie uwagi i nie doświadczenia co prawda, ale wszelkie wisiorki, kamyczki, naszyweczki i inny unikalny sort, produkowany taśmowo przez artystów ludowych i so called stare ekipy. Rotacja symboli zapewnia im ideologiczną łączność i jest właściwie wszystkim, co zapewnia im łączność, jednocześnie uzupełniając niedotkliwy deficyt zjawisk, którym można przypisać przymiotnik „ideologiczny”.Dla kinderpunka w ubiorze najważniejsza jest droga marka „punkowej” bluzki lub podartych spodni równiutko pozałatanych aplikacjami z pacyfką. Jak poznać kinderpunka * Chce się z tobą wymienić na naszywkę Slipknota, bo stara Slipknota jest nudna. * Wiąże buty. Wiąże się z butami. * Po odrobieniu lekcji krzyczy Fuck the system!. * Prosi cię, żebyś kupił jemu i jego kumplom tanie wino, bo on dowodzik w domu zostawił. * Uwielbia Sex Pistols, mimo że nie zna ani jednej ich piosenki (potrafi natomiast wydzierać się: No future!). * Chce wymienić nową naszywkę Slipknota na broszurę Wstęp do anarchizmu. * Pachnie proszkiem do prania. Jutro też. * Nosi trampki z napisanym markerem słowem Kurt oraz naszywki-''Muzyka Przeciwko Rasizmowi'' i Slipknot. * Ubrudzenie butów do kostek uważa za szczyt upodlenia. * Jadł dzisiaj śniadanie, a drugie ma przy sobie. * Spóźnia się na pierwszą lekcję z cwaniacką miną. * Uważa, że brokat jest prawilny. * Posiada plecak outdoorowy, jednak-nie mając żadnego pojęcia o trekingu-w miejsce, gdzie powinno się zamocować np. czekan, naszywa Pidżamę Porno. * Zapija swe smutki w oranżadzie tudzież coli. * Jedzie na koncert z rodzicami, a przed wejściem robi sobie z nimi zdjęcie. * Słucha Pidżamy Porno. Tak, to wystarcza. Jak poznać kinderpunki? * Rozkręcają pogo po jednym winie na cztery osoby. * Zaśmiewają się ze słowa dupa. Naprawdę, to ciągle klasyk! * Wspólny powrót do domu o 21.00 uważają za znakomitą zabawę. * Spinają się plecakami, żeby nie zgubić się w tłumie. * Wymieniają się podkoszulkami. Noszą je na bluzach. * Licytują się w dniu premiery płyty o to, kto wcześniej ją słyszał. * Nazywają „wyjazdem” każde przemieszczenie się gdzieś w pojeździe. * Szczytem flirtu jest kopanie się po blasze w glanach. * Histeryzują na widok tej jebanej policji. * Odwiedzają się tak często, że nie mogą się zastać. * Uważają się za ostateczną formę punków. * Podczas popijaw starają Ci się udowodnić, że to oni są anarchistami, a nie ty. * Noszą stylizowane ubrania, które kupują w takich sklepach jak np. H&M, ReReserved, Cubus, czy C&A. * Uważają się za anarchistów. Kupują naszywki anarchii, wpinają je do kostki tudzież tornistra, po czym przychodzą do old punka z pytaniem, co to jest anarchia, bo się już gubią w tym wszystkim. * Wszędzie głoszą, że są punkami, a nigdy prawdziwego nie widzieli. * Mają czerwone sznurówki w glanach i uważają to za oznakę prawdziwego anarchisty. * Glanami nazywają podróby żółtych albo innych oczojebnych martensów, które noszą. Parę przydatnych prawd * Spanie na ziemi nie liczy się, jeżeli masz 20 metrów do domu. * Pstrokaty wygląd to nie efekt stylizacji, tylko wymiany dóbr przez barter. * Długie trampki/glany nie są fajne dlatego, że zakryją twoje grube łydki, tylko dlatego, że chronią przed zimnem. * Fajna włóczęga nie jest wtedy, kiedy masz gdzie wrócić. Wręcz przeciwnie. * Zbieranie butelek to nie dobra zabawa, tylko konieczność. * Weź pod uwagę, że jeżeli pijesz, to w końcu wytrzeźwiejesz. * Można nie pić albo nie trzeźwieć, ale nie twierdź, że picie jest superanckie i niegroźne. * Zawsze za późno zorientujesz się, że jesteś już ćpunem. Przestań wierzyć Bravo. * Złe buty/okulary przeciwsłoneczne/spodnie to takie, które straciły na funkcjonalności, a nie na urodzie. * Tokio Hotel, Blog 27, Fall Out Boy i inne popularne zespoły to na pewno nie punk. * Drażnienie żula o oddanie jego 23-letniej kurtki nie będzie czadowe ani oldschoolowe. Kategoria:Szkoła Kategoria:Osoby Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Szkolne subkultury Kategoria:Młodzieżowe subkultury Kategoria:Młodzieżowe subkultury będące odpowiednikami subkultur występujących wśród dorosłych